


Listen Closely, Boys

by PrincessOfTheDark (FantasyPrincess)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Edging, F/M, For Smuts Sake, Hickies, M/M, NailPlay, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Smut, Switch!Carter, Switch!Harold, Tell Me What You Want Carter, Three Way Phone Sex, Voyeurism, crack!fic, light shame kink, sub!reese, suit!kink, what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyPrincess/pseuds/PrincessOfTheDark
Summary: Finch and Reese won’t give Carter a moment of peace, so she gets creative with their attention.





	1. Listen Closely

CHAPTER 1 – Listen Closely

“Is there a moment in my day when you guys aren’t listening to everything I do?”

“I can tell you, with certainty, that I don’t hear you when I’m asleep,” Finch said, the sound of him typing slowed, and Carter could imagine his pursed, smug little lips, eyes glistening. 

Reese’s voice cut in at that moment to add, “Even then, one of us usually covers the night shift.”  Unbidden, his sultry bedroom eyes entered her mind and she shook her head. 

She let out a frustrated cry, slamming down her police files on her desk.  

“You ok, Carter?” Fusco said, passing her and grabbing at her arm. 

“I’m good, just … Never mind.”  She turned and stalked away.  Walking into the bathroom, she washed her face.  “Fine,” she said to her reflection, water still dripping down her chin.  “I get it.  Can’t let me off your radar.” 

Suddenly she got an idea, and now it was her turn to smile.  “I can deal with it.  But you should know, eventually, I’ll make you pay, with interest.”  She quirked an eyebrow, even though she knew they couldn’t see her.

“Safety is paramount,” Finch said.  She could practically see his face flush with his protective tone about John.  She cracked her knuckles and went back to work.

~~*~~

She lit some candles and drew a bath.  Taylor was staying with friends and she had the apartment to herself.  Sinking into the suds, letting the hot water unwind her muscles, she counted her breaths slowly and cleared her mind.  

She gave two big sighs, allowing her body to completely relax before putting her earwig back in.  “Who’s got the night shift tonight?”  Closing her eyes, she smiled a little.    
Silence.

She massaged her shoulders, letting the hot water and oils work their magic. “Oh, come on, I know you’re listening.  Is it you, Harold?”

There was a crackling and then Reese’s low rumble answered her.  “I’m here, Joss, do you need something?”

She smiled wider, making a happy little mm sound.  “I was hoping it would be you first, John.”

“First what?” he said, a little wary.

Carter took a few deep breaths and then began to run her fingers over her neck.  “Oh, I’m just have a lovely bath and letting my day melt off of my skin,” she purred.  “The water is so hot, John.”

“Well… Good,” she heard him swallowing as he fumbled for the right words.  “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

“You don’t have to go,” she said, grabbing for a little more oil and rubbing under her chin and down her chest.  “Besides, if you’re going to be listening anyway.”  She shivered as her hand found her breast, and gently traced around the side, before grazing her nipple.  She let her head tilt back and pressed her fingers to her throat in phantom kisses.  “I don’t see why we can’t just… chat.” 

Reese swallowed again.  “What… would you like to talk about?”

Carter let out a breathy laugh.  “What are you wearing?”  She could practically hear Reese blush over the phone.  “Are you still the man in the suit?”

“I’m, uh, wearing a tee shirt and boxers.”  Reese said, after trying twice to respond.  Carter found it utterly intoxicating that he was already this worked up.  “I was cleaning my guns when you called.”

Something about that image made Carter’s stomach drop.  Thinking of his keen eyes paying close attention to his tools, taking care with each one, making sure everything was well lubricated, and staining his hands with the smell of grease… Strong hands.  

She groaned, as she pushed and squeezed fingers down her torso, imagining how he would do it.  

She heard him gasp in response.

“I think you should clean your gun for me, John.”

“Oh,” she heard him shudder. 

She listened intently, suddenly hearing a metal clatter of what she assumed was one of the larger caliber weapons.  She smirked.  “No, no, not that one.”

She heard Reese give a little whimper and then more scuffling, this time the distinct sound of fabric and clothing being removed.  “Do you have you’re barrel in hand, John?”

Another whimper greeted her, followed by a muffled, “Yes.”

Carter moved one hand over her inner thigh, while the other tickled just below her clit. Teasing some of the finely trimmed hair and grazing the gentle soft tenderness of the skin underneath.  “You can stroke it, if you like,” she said, her voice taking on the slight desperate edge of longing.  She heard him sigh again.  “How long has it been?”

“Two days,” he grunted.

Carter smiled.  “Naughty boy.  Do you touch yourself a lot?”

Reese grunted in obvious agreement.  She heard a squeak, like a wood table creaking under pressure.  She moaned, showing him how hot that sound made her and he did whatever it was again.

“Do you like me telling you what to do?”

“Yes,” and another whimper.

“What are you doing to make that wonderful sound, boy?”

Reese sighed, but it was clipped short, as if he was biting his lower lip.  Carter made a mental note that he must like being called boy.  “Leaning over a table… Better angle.”

With that mental image bringing a new hot flash to her body, she pushed down on her mons and arched her back. “How does it feel?”

“Good, frustrated but nice… I'm so hard, Joss. I don't know how long...” There was another grunt and what sounded like a table creaking with his weight.

“You can do it, John.  Ease off a little.  It's going to be ok.” 

He must like a little edge play now and then, good to know.

She inserted two fingers, letting the resistance of the bath water provide an extra element.  She heard a relaxed sigh.  

“Will you t-tell me what you’re doing? Please?”  


“I love it when you beg, John.” She shifted her position, smiling at the sound of the sloshing water. “I'm so wet, it feels so good. I haven't done this in a long time.”  John grunted and seemed to be trying to reply but couldn't.  All he could do was pant, and it was growing more and more urgent.  “My hands are between my legs. I don't have long either.” Carter leaned her head back, finding it was true. She was hitting the perfect rhythm and soon she'd be screaming.

“Oh god, yes,” he groaned. “Let me come with you, please.”

Carter let her mouth fall open, picturing him braced over a table, trying not to cum, making tiny noises.  She bucked on her hand so hard she almost lost it.  She turned, bracing herself in the edge of the tub, which allowed for more direct contact everywhere she needed it.

“Alright, yes, stroke it faster.”

They both gave a collective sigh, John panting more, as they worked themselves harder.

“Are… are you close?” John groaned, as he smacked the table.

“So close, just a few…”  And she gave shallow gasps before she screamed, full throated, letting her voice carry every amazing pulse through her body.  

John came too, mumbling something like “N-now,” before he smacked the table some more and Carter heard a sagging noise as he must have spent himself.  

She listened to his breathing, not wanting to ruin the moment.  When he made a small grunt and she could hear him move to stand up again, she said, “That was wonderful, John.  Thank you.”  

He made another grunt. “Joss, I – ”

Carter made a shushing sound and eased herself back into the tub. “Let’s not complicate this.”

He audibly relaxed. “Okay,” he said, “I just wanted to say that I loved that. Can we do it again?”

“I’d like to,” Carter said, gently. 

“Goodnight, Detective.” He said, a little breathlessly.

“I like that,” she felt herself saying. “Please, call me Detective whenever we… meet like this.” He shivered and mumbled an agreement just before she said goodnight too.


	2. Not for Very Much Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joss creates a game for John, who starts having unexpected feelings

CHAPTER 2 – NOT FOR VERY MUCH LONGER

“What can I do for you Detective?”

Carter closed her eyes and let the thrill go all the way down her spine. She hid her smile behind her coffee, pretending to go through some paperwork. “I want you to do something for me, John.”

Reese whimpered, and she felt her hair stand on end.

“I want you to tell me when you’re hard and horny this week. I want you to call me every time and, only when it gets unbearable, do I want you to ask for permission to cum. Can you do that for me?”

Carter heard him mumble a curse into his sleeve. 

“Can I still touch myself without permission?”

She thought about it for a moment. “Yes, but I want to know about that too. Nothing wrong with that, unless you cum.”

Reese gave a relieved little sigh. “Yes, yes of course, Detective.”

“Good boy,” Carter said, scratching her wrist with her nails. “There’s my good boy.”

~~*~~

“You seem to be in a good mood today, Mr. Reese,” Finch said, his half smile quizzical as he stood up to walk around towards the armoire in the back room of the Library.

John shrugged. “New workout regimen.”

“Well, it seems to be doing you a world of good.” His smile was bright and his eyes open. “And it will probably help on this next assignment.” 

He pulled out the finely tailored black tuxedo from the closet that fit Reese perfectly. Reese straightened up and automatically started unbuttoning his jacket without being asked. “Another high-end number?”

“Indeed,” Finch said, walking back, his face falling a little. “You’ll have to spend the better part of an evening at a black-tie affair.”

“Don’t make it sound so exciting, Finch,” Reese said, shrugging off the shirt and kicking off his shoes. 

“I’m sure you’ll manage,” he said, handing him each piece of clothing so he could dress himself. 

When Reese was completely dressed, Finch made his way around him, fixing bits of fabric and plucking stray threads. “I think you’ve lost weight,” he said, his little frown more critical of the suit than Reese, as if it had offended him personally. 

He produced a sewing kit from somewhere and made a few tugs on the jacket, positioning it where it needed to go. Then he carefully sewed the jacket to create a tighter fit. “This is just temporary, of course,” he said, meekly. “I’ll be sure to have the tailor fix this more securely, but I’m afraid we don’t have time for a professional.” 

He went to work on the waist of the pants next. 

Finch used to ask permission every time he needed to do this. At some point, Reese couldn’t remember when, he stopped asking, likely because of the look John started giving him, a slight note of teasing, but mostly a face full of trust.

Reese fiddled with his sleeves as Finch bent to tug at the extra fabric around his waist. His cock was still very sensitive from the night before, and was now getting a nice brush back and forth from the pulling and friction of his silk boxers. 

He closed his eyes and stifled a moan. 

If Finch noticed, he didn’t say anything. Finch then moved to work on the inseam and Reese stumbled back, barking his knee on the desk.

Finch straightened up in alarm. “Something the matter, John? Did I stick you?”

Reese did his best to subtly create more distance between them, as Finch stepped forward. “No, no, not at all.” He moved to put the table between them and mumbled, “I’ll be right back,” before making his way to the bathrooms. He locked the door behind him and hit his earwig. 

“That was fast,” came Carter’s voice.

“Detective,” Reese said, leaning against the door and pressing down on his crotch. “I’m… I’m having trouble…” he breathed.

He heard Carter’s heels clicking as she walked, “Do you need to –”

“No, I just wanted to talk to you. I’ll be ok in a minute.” He breathed, trying to keep his thoughts even.

“What happened?”

Reese walked over to the sink and washed his hands, looking at himself in the mirror. “Harold was dressing me.”

Carter stopped walking suddenly. “Was he?”

“Yes, for a case.” he said, swallowing, closing his eyes.

“Has he done that before?”

“More often than you might think,” he said, chuckling, his eyes still closed. He ran the wet fingers through his hair. He felt hot, feverish.

“Do you like it?”

Reese opened his eyes and looked at himself. He noted the blush in his cheeks and the heightened breathing, his heart a little faster than normal. “Only very recently,” he said, giving his neck a massage.

Carter sighed with a hint of a shiver. “Well that is interesting.” 

“Detective please,” Reese said suddenly, not even entirely sure what he was asking for.

Carter seemed to take on more of an authoritative air. “You are not to touch yourself while you're in Finch’s presence. And I forbid you to get hard enough for him to notice.”

Reese breathed a sigh of relief and thanked her. “I’m sure you’ll be hearing from me again, Detective.”

Walking back out to Finch, he apologized and took up his position again. Finch moved a chair over and very carefully adjusted the inseam and cuffs. He did his work quietly, intently, and when he was done he looked up at Reese. “If I ever make you uncomfortable John, I’ll thank you to tell me.”

He gave the other man a mysterious smile, and shrugged, “I will, Harold, though I don’t think that day will ever come.”

~~*~~

“Hello?”

John Reese’s voice was so strained and tight, that Jocelyn Carter had to excuse herself from the break room and find a quiet corner, her eyes fluttered shut. “Yes?”

“I can’t take it anymore,” he said, his voice breaking.

“Can’t take what anymore?” she smiled, her hand playing with a button on her shirt.

“Please, please,” he said, whimpering again. 

She stepped into a private meeting room and closed the door. 

This had been the third call since that first day. Barely three days later, and he was begging for release. She hadn’t expected it to come this soon, but then again, being on his own schedule, she figured it would take a while before Reese could get used to this much denial. She was a soldier too, she knew how lonely it got and how little there was to do about it. 

All the other times she had talked him down, relishing in the sighs he made while he briefly touched himself, but refusing to let him cum. It was torture for him, yet he thanked her at the end of every conversation. He’d asked, begged, but she knew he could hold out a little bit longer. She knew he wasn’t ready yet. But this was the first time he opened with such desperation so she figured it was finally time. “Where are you?”

Reese made a muffled sob, “Home. Laying on my bed.” 

Carter thought his arm must be over his face because it was a little harder to hear him. Then he started making a small frustrated noise and her heart pounded harder. 

“Shh, it’s all going to be ok.” She sat in a metal chair at the table and put her feet up, leaning back. “Did you need something?”

Reese sighed, trying to keep himself together. “I need… to cum… please.”

“Was that so hard?”

“Joss!” The shout was desperate, keening. 

“What was that?” She let her voice sink low and menacing.

There was a stillness that she loved almost more than hearing him beg for her. A deep breath. Then another. “I’m sorry, Detective.”

“Better. I’ll punish you for that later.” Carter leaned forward, picking up a nearby pen and fiddling with it. “Now I understand, you need to cum?”

“Yes, yes Detective, please?”

Carter nodded. “That’s a good boy. Always ask for what you need – Good good boy.” She tapped the pen on the table. “Take yourself in hand.” She heard him shudder and screech at the contact. “Easy, easy, it won’t take too long, you know that… Soon, be gentle.”

She heard him hiss and curse, “Detective, I can’t,” and he made a startling cry.

“You can, stroke carefully, slowly.” She heard more sighs. “That's it, good boy, now a little faster ... you’re doing so well… ok, now cum for me.”

The next sounds he made were so delicious, she was wet in seconds. She could wait until she was home, she thought. Right now, it was perfect listening to his breathing. She licked her lips, her eyes going a little glassy thinking of him laying on his bed. She counted to twenty. “Boy?”

There was a grunt and a shifting sound. “Yes, Detective?”

“I'm very proud of you.”

“Thank you, Detective,” he sighed.

“I'll call on you again soon. Get some rest.”


	3. I've Got To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a special kind of love for a conflicted man.

CHAPTER 3 - I've Got To

Finch rubbed his eyes with one hand and reached for his tea with the other.  He picked up the mug a little too easily, sighed noting it’s emptiness, and slowly made his way to the kitchenette.  Tea wasn’t what he wanted, but he made himself a cup anyway.

“Good evening,” came Detective Carter’s voice into Finch’s earwig.

He started mid pour, giving the cup a hard blink.  There was something different about her voice this evening, and he cocked his head to the side, before quizzically responding, “Detective?”

“Oh, Harold, even better,” she said, a whispery honey tone to her voice.

“Are you… quite well?”

“I’m feeling very _very_ well, Harold.  How is your evening going?”

“Rather uneventful, actually,” he said, letting the confusion continue to color his voice.  Finch set down the hot water kettle and took a sip of his tea. 

If he wasn’t mistaken, he could have sworn he heard a rattle or low hum.  “What a shame,” she said, the purr never quite leaving her voice.  The background noise seemed rhythmic, but Finch couldn’t quite figure out what it was. “I’m getting a lot done here, but there’s something I need your help on.” 

“You have but to ask, Detective.”  He heard a low moan on the line.  Finch’s lips parted on their own, an involuntary intake of breath was all it took for him to suddenly realize the sound he was hearing on the line.  “D-Detective?”

“Harold?”

“I don’t… I don’t want to be forward…”

“Ask me, Mr. Finch.”

“Are you… in-indisposed?”

Carter let out a womanly laugh, that ended in an almost imperceptible purr.  “Why, Harold, that’s enough to make a woman blush.”

Finch made his way back to his desk, making a show of looking for something, which he quickly realized was ridiculous, considering he was by himself.  He cleared his throat, several times, continuing to hear the rhythmic sound and soft breathing of the Detective before startling himself back to reality. “I… I beg your pardon, Joss, I can end the call if you’d li—”

“You can, if _you’d_ like Harold, but don’t do it for me.  I have, ah … absolutely no problem with … oh –” there was a higher pitched buzz that Finch now understood well exactly how the vibrator was being applied.

Finch made the smallest gasp of his own, before bringing his free hand to his mouth and closing his eyes. 

Carter had to have heard him, but he only listened to her rustling and every now and again a moan.  “Sorry… Got a little excited there…”

Finch shuddered, setting down his tea cup carefully before collapsing back into his chair. 

“Are you still there, Harold?”

“Y-Yes, Detective Carter.”

“Oh, you do that without asking, it’s delicious.”

“I’m-I’m Sorry?”

“Nevermind,” she said, and Finch could hear more rustling.  “Tell me, Harold, what’s going through your mind right now?”

Finch was speechless, his mind racing, as though he was contemplating an equation to unlock secrets of the universe.  He tried, nonetheless, to answer Carters question.  “I was just thinking if there was anything … I could do to, um, to help…”

Carter moaned and Finch could feel his body respond. 

“I was _so_ hoping you’d say that,” Carter said.  Further rustling and adjusting.  “I think I’d love to just do this and have you listen, if you don’t mind.  You can do whatever you’d like wherever it is you are – I imagine a lush apartment somewhere with a huge bed and room in the tub for two,” Finch smirked at that, giving an appreciative sigh as his hands began running up and down his legs on their own.  “You don’t have to say anything you don’t want to, and if it gets too much, you can always end the call, but I’d really like you to listen for a moment.  It’s what you’re good at, isn’t it Mr. Finch?”

Finch tried not to have a sting of pride when he responded, “I’m an exceptional listener, Detective.”

“Good,” and then Finch heard the distinct sound of the call being put on speaker.  “It’s alright, I’ve got the place to myself.  We’re completely alone.”

Finch knew it was irrational to become suspect with the sudden exposure of the call, but very quickly relaxed when he could hear Carter with far more clarity.  She was moaning in earnest now and he could hear the buzzing far more clearly.  There was a slightly metallic sound, as if some piece of metal was clanging against other metal.  He couldn’t help himself, “What are you doing?”

Carter’s moan skipped when she heard the question, and for a moment, Finch thought he’d ruined the moment, but then the sounds continued and Carter gave a few grunts before answering, “I’ve got a vibrator attached to my headboard.  It’s … It’s quite a good way to get the angle I need..” and another series of sighs and some creaking.

Finch’s eyes shut tightly.  For a moment he was unsure he wanted to hear this.  Carter was a coworker, a friend, a very good detective.  What did this mean for their relationship?  Was she coming on to him?  It didn’t really feel like that, and anyway, he could always hang up.  So why wasn’t he?

“I’m so hot, Harold,” she said, moaning louder.  The rhythm sounded more insistent.  “It feels so good.”

Finch clenched his face up tightly, but that still didn’t seem to stop his voice from asking, “Are you close, Detective?”

“Harold, I’ve been close ever since I called you… Oh, oh god,” and Finch imagined had to be the movement of her body against the headboard and the vibrator there, increased and she began to yelp and thrash around.

He didn’t move.  He didn’t breath.  Finch listened, as Carter let lose with an amazing orgasmic scream that pulsed throughout his entire body.  It was like nothing he’d ever felt before, and he slumped in his chair as he imagined she slowed her breathing and rolled onto her side.  “Are you there, Harold?”

“Ah-“ he tried a few times to respond.  “Always… Detective…”

“I enjoyed that, quite a bit.”

“I noticed,” he said, in what he thought was an obvious attempt to deflect his own feelings of her experience. 

“I’m very tired now, though.  I might as well sleep.  Unless… There’s anything you need?”

Finch was ready to say no.  He was ready to just smile and give a cheerful sign off.  He found the words were stuck in his throat.  He didn’t want to say those words.  He didn’t want her to just never do this again. 

He had liked it. 

So, with uncharacteristic abandon, he leaned back in his chair, and said, “Detective Carter, I want to take this opportunity to – thoroughly – ensure that you know that I … enjoyed that … and I do have something I’d very much like your assistance with.”

“Really?” Carter asked, instantly ready to do anything.

“Yes, yes.  But um.  Not right now.  You need your sleep and I need… To take care of a few things… Call me tomorrow?”

“I have work tomorrow, can I help you while I’m at the office?”

Finch closed his eyes, another thrill running through him.  “Yes, yes that would be preferred.”


	4. Keep Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up a device that would suit Harold's purposes... At work... I'm not blushing, you are!

CHAPTER 4 – Keep Control

Reese was so hard.  He was naked, tied to the bed, his cock a flagpole on his body, straining for anything in the darkness.

He was wearing a blindfold, but the lights were completely out as an additional measure.  “Joss, Joss, I can’t wait anymore.”  There were nails running down his legs and the occasional scrap along his arms.  “Joss!” 

“I can’t, until you say it,” came Detective Carter’s voice from the black nothingness.

Reese felt a hard kiss at his neck, licking and suckling his skin, bringing sweet hot thrills throughout his body.  “Detective!”

Her mouth detached itself.  “Yes, boy.”

“I need…” he turned his head away from her, the shame and pleasure mixing gloriously in the pit of his stomach.  “I need your mouth on my cock, Detective.”

“I’ll look into it right away,” and Carters body scaled down to Reese’s jumping member.  “But you’ve got to remember, not to make a sound.”

Reese didn’t think he could do it, but the only sound was Carter’s amazing mouth on him and his extremely shallow breathing.  When it was finished, she praised him, cuddled him warmly, and then left the hotel room.

He showered and changed into his suit.  The unbidden memory of her mouth on him was still there and ghosted over his skin.  He was suddenly hard again, and quickly texted her that he needed more release.  

He got a very cheeky reply, but it approved his request all the same.

Hurriedly, he shed his suit and turned the hot shower on again, thinking about her lips on his member, circling over and over again.  He looked down, trying to imagine her face there.  It was hard since he couldn’t see anything when she did it.  In fact, the last face he saw down there was…

Oh, the mind is a strange thing when it’s needs blur reality.  Sure enough, as soon as he looked down, he could see Finch’s determined little mouth hovering very close to his cock, one sultry eyebrow raised.  Without really intending to, he imagined Harold’s face sucking at his member, pulling it gently but firmly and bending on his bad knee to do it.  Giving everything, he could to do this for John.

He braced himself against the wall of the shower, grunting and moaning, his hand a blur around his cock.  “Harold, yes, yes please, I need your mouth on my –” and, with a yelp, he spent himself against the wall of the shower and watched it go down the drain.  He let the shower pond his back while he caught his breath.

*

“Now, be sure to deliver this, promptly, to Detective Jocelyn Carter and no one else.”

“Yes sir, Mr. Egret.”

“Hand. Delivery. Only.”

“Yes, I will not disappoint you.” The tall man nodded seriously and made his way out of the office lobby. 

Finch’s choice of delivery man for this particularly sensitive package, was a bland individual who’d done security work for him in the passed and understood the meaning of discreet.  He knew if he didn’t come across the Detective, that he’d have to wait until he could hand deliver it personally – regardless of whatever got in his way.  Harold trusted few people but knew that the dollar signs around this particular job could purchase a certain level of candor.

“Who was that, Finch?”  Reese came in the door just as the other man was leaving. 

Finch smiled at him, a perfect mask.  “Just some … evidence sundries I was reviewing for Detective Carter.  She’d asked me to look into it and I thought, while the morning was light, I’d take care of it.  We must keep her happy, John.”

Reese took on a quizzical smile, but answered all the same, “I couldn’t agree more, Harold,” and he bent to pick up Finch’s suitcase. 

Harold noticed the smallest of marks on Reese’s neck – if he didn’t know any better, he’d swear that was a hickey… and maybe a scratch mark trying to hide underneath is collar.  His eyebrows raised, but he said nothing.

*

“This number is boring, Harold,” came John’s voice over the earwig.  “I can’t tell you how stupid I feel tailing some idiot who basically does nothing all day.”

“The machine wouldn’t lie, it doesn’t know how,” Finch said, a bit frustrated.  “Patience is a virtue, Mr. Reese, I’m sure something will happen soon,” and he with that he ended the call.

“Finch?” came Carter’s voice, finally.

“Jocelyn?”  He attempted to sound innocent, but it was futile.

“Where did you get one of these?”

“I know a little shop.  So you know what it does, yes?”

“I know what the Hot Octopus company makes, Harold, yes.  But where… There’s a range on this, isn’t there?”

Harold smirked, watching Detective Carter spin on the spot, though he patted himself on the back that she couldn’t pinpoint where he was.  “I promise you I am in range, Detective.”

“Well, let’s find out,” and he watched as she pressed something on the device. 

Immediately, the paired vibrator around Finch’s cock came to life, slowly massaging him and he gave a small jolt at his coffee table, suddenly bending his head forward and smelling his coffee cup deeply.  “Yes, yes it works… quite well…” he said, not straightening up.

“Well this is… delectable…”

Finch looked up at her long enough to watch as she turned and twisted the knob slow, listening keenly.  He groaned, low enough only for her. 

“I take it this was your request?”

Finch gave a small, “Mm-hm” as she changed direction on the knob again.  Thankfully, he’d paid for this personal room and a hefty sum not to be disturbed.  The owner of the shop owed him a favor.  He knew he wouldn’t be disturbed.

“Are you… Are you in public, Harold?”  Finch watched her face, she was positively scandalized, and was grinning like a Cheshire.  He groaned again.  “You’re just so proper, Mr. Finch.  I wouldn’t have thought you…”

“Liked so much … social stimulation?” he chuckled, warmly.  “You’d be surprised what I’m into, Detective.”

“I’m not sure so about that, but then I’d love for you to think of this as a challenge…” she was playing with the nob again, making him pant and then easing off, over and over. “To surprise me.”

“Yes, yes I would.  I’d love to show you.” He gripped the table pole underneath, squeezing it tightly.  “I think you’d be quite good at… ahh-h,” she hit his favorite rhythm and he couldn’t do anything to hide now.  He’d given himself away.  She pulsed it for him, and he laid his head down on the cool marble of the table.

“Ah, I see,” she said and continued to pulse.

“I’m quite close to… if you keep doing that…”

“Don’t you want to cum, Harold?”

Finch’s head swam as she heard Carter say the word ‘cum’ and it was like he was transported.  He gasped several times before letting out a high keening whine that ended in a shout, “Enough!”  The vibrations instantly stopped.

Suddenly, Reese’s voice was in his ear.  “Finch, I’ve finally got a lead, I’m going to investigate.”

From the table, Finch smirked, “Sounds spectacular John, see, I knew something would happen,” and he giggled.

“Are you alright, Finch?”

“Remarkable, Mr. Reese, keep me informed,” and he hung up on him.

After a time, Carter’s voice came over his earwig, “Harold?”

“I’m here, and perfectly fine,” he said, his forehead still pressed into the stone table.  He took some deep breaths and then picked up his head.  “That was exactly what I needed, thank you, Detective.”

He looked out the window and saw Carter smirk.  “Don’t mention it, Harold!”  And watched as she went into the precinct.


	5. Anticip...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has something to say, but of course, miscommunications will happen with our favorite Team Machine.

Chapter 5 - Anticip…

Finch was slowly stroking himself in the library.  This wasn’t the first time that he’d done this, although the sultry tones of Carter in his ear were definitely new.

“Slowly, Harold, slowly,” she cooed.

“Easy enough for you to say,” he gritted out through clenched teeth, panting quickly as his hand pulled on him in long, sure strokes.

“Why so impatient?”

“Oh,” he looked over to see Reese through the window still rearranging his arsenal.  “Just feeling a bit… rushed… Hmm,” and he let out a huge sigh, closing his eyes, hoping he wasn’t betraying anything, as he felt himself spew into his hands.

“Oh Harold, did you just?”

“It would seem… so, Detective…”  Finch opened his eyes to watch Reese, but still continued to listen with hungry fascination, as Detective Carter yelped herself to completion as well. “And you?”

“Very nearly - oh!” and she screamed.

Finch couldn’t help but grin and swallow, his mouth becoming suddenly dry.  “Quite sated?”

“Harold, what is sated?”

He had to laugh at that.  Then he saw Reese was making his way back in.  “Later?”

“Later,” Carter said, and hung up.  

Finch cleaned himself, hastily, and took up his usual place at the computer.

Reese did finally emerge, a rag in his hands to wipe off the excess oil.  “Finch, you alright?”

“Of course, Mr. Reese,” he answered, barely looking at him.

“You look… a little flushed.” 

Reese aimed at the trash, but missed.  He looked at it sideways and knelt down to actually toss it in the trash.  “I’ve taken up a new workout regimen too, actually,” he heard Finch say, which was strange because Reese suddenly found himself between the other man's legs, and looked up to see the mess that was there.  He heard Finch clear his throat.

Reese stood in one fluid motion, walking towards Harold intently.  “Oh, would you like to show me some moves?”

Finch stared at him, his lips pursed in a tiny “o.”  He then cocked his head to the side. “I… Um…”

Reese seemed to remember himself and move off to another room.  “I’ll be right back, Harold.”

*

Carter picked up, “Yes, John?”

Reese closed his eyes, leaning against the bookshelf towards the back of the library.  “I have a problem.”

“Oh?”

“Well, I just … found … I think I might …” His hand was on his crotch attempting to push down the ever growing erection that was there.  “I need to make a move on Harold, I think I need to be upfront with him about my… about me… well…”

Carter seemed to consider everything he was saying for a moment and then said, calmly.  “Do you want to leave the line open?”

“Yes,” Reese let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

“Of course, I’m right here… Although, I can’t say I won’t make a comment or two.”

Reese laughed and went back out to see Finch, who was busying himself as his computer.  “So about that workout regimen, Harold…” He took a deep breath. “I was lying to you. I’ve actually been having… experiencing some things and I realize I think I … I think I need to sit down …”

Reese made for one of the chairs and sat within touching distance of Finch.  His face was very close to Finch. His hands only needed the smallest breadth of space to touch him.  He wanted to touch him, very badly.

“Tell Him, John, it’s ok,” came Carter’s voice.

“Harold, I would really like to be with you,” Reese said all at once.  He could feel his eyes widen after he’d said it, not realizing what it meant to say out loud.

*

Finch, to his credit, became absolutely still, not entirely sure how to proceed.

“Are you going to say anything, Finch?”

He became a statue.

“Forget it, it wasn’t really important anyway, I don’t want it to jeopardize anything.”  Reese froze too, and then seemed to think better of that statement. “It is something I want, Finch, but not at the cost of what we do,” and then he beamed that dazzling smile at Finch, and it felt like he was looking at him for the first time.

Reese made to stand up, but Finch shot an arm out to keep him sitting.  “I…” he started. He had no road to drive, no code to master. This was all uncharted territory.  Did he want to be with Reese as well? He enjoyed looking at Reese, but it wasn’t like that. It was like appreciating the David in Italy.  One didn’t take the David home. The David was too… Fragile…

As soon as he thought of the word, he instantly regretted it because he knew what his face must look like.  He could see it on Reese’s face as well, the rising concern. Reese stood up then and made to walk away, but Finch let him go.  He couldn’t do that. Not to John Reese. 

*

“What happened?” Carters voice came through.

“Nothing, it didn’t… he doesn’t… it’s not going to work.  It’s fine, it was a long shot anyway.”

“It couldn’t have been that bad, John, it’s Harold,” she said, and Reese could hear her calculating.

“Just leave it, Joss,” and she didn’t say anything else about it for the rest of the night, even though they stayed on the phone for hours afterwards.

*

Finch rubbed his eyes as he prepared for bed.  His earwig bleeped at him and he put it in, half expecting to hear Reese.  

“Hey,” came Carter’s voice.  “You up?”

Finch blinked.  “Sure,” he said, sort of slumped in on himself.

He heard Carter take in a deep breath and then a second one.  “You’re an idiot.”


	6. ... Pation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I had to have it a bit angsty, you know I did.  
> But Carter manages to fix what the boys kinda flub.  
> Here's the thrilling conclusion!

CHAPTER 6 - … Pation

He heard Carter take in a deep breath and then a second one.  “You’re an idiot.”

Finch scoffed, “I’m afraid you’re going to have to be more specific.”

He could hear Carter bluster.  “I… I spoke to John.”

Finch felt the color drain from his face.  “Did you?” he said.

“Don’t play coy!” Carter said, her voice becoming so shrill and demanding that Finch actually recoiled.

He limped over to his office chair, which had a massager attachment on it that heated up and set it to work on his back.  The warmth was instantly soothing, although he didn’t think the tension would go away anytime soon.  “What do you want me to say?” he asked. 

“I want you to tell me what your problem is.”

“My… problem…” he repeated.

“Yea, John Reese is probably the best thing to ever happen to you, why are you closing yourself off from this?”

“Detective, I really don’t think –”

“Answer the question, Finch.”

Finch’s mouth gaped for a moment and then he sighed.  “John is damaged.  So am I.”

“Your point?”

“I don’t want to break him.”  Carter was silent, so Finch took that as his que to continue.  “When I met John, officially met him, it was only a few days after you met him.  He was in a dark place.”

“Yes, I remember,” Carter said, her voice taking on a softer tone.

“I gave him a purpose; a reason to be here.  I employ him to help me with … our work,” Finch had to remind himself to chose his words carefully.  “But, yes, we’ve grown close – is that what you want to hear?”

Carter let out a frustrated sigh.  “That’s all bullshit, and you know it.”

“I could break him, Detective.”  That seemed to give Carter pause.  “He’s got chips in his armor already, but I don’t want to break it any further.  We’re just going to have to continue on as we have been –”

“Now, you listen to me,” Carter said, barely containing the fire in her voice.  “I don’t know what kind of broken buddy thing the two of you have going on, but you’re both here, alive, and healthy, and love each other.”  Finch tried to interrupt her but she continued to barrel on ahead.  “You’re both blinded in different ways, Harold, but that doesn’t change what is between you two.  It’s real, and it’s stronger than any other bond you both might have right now.”

“Joss…”

“Yes, I’m including me in that statement.”

“I don’t think –”

“Stop!  Just stop.”  Carter did her best to soften her tone.  “The man might be cracked around the edges, but who isn’t?  He reached out to you, Harold, he needs this.  From what I can see, you seem to need it too.”

“I don’t think that’s –”

“Didn’t I say stop?”  There was silence.  “If you don’t want him, that’s one thing.  But you do.  And I think it would be dumb to not act on that.  That’s really all I have to say.  I hope you change your mind, and speak to him tomorrow.” 

The line went dead.

*

To say that Finch didn’t sleep well, would be an understatement.  He barely even closed his eyes the entire night.  When he got into the office the following day, Reese was there at his desk, carefully not looking at him.

“New number yet, Harold?”

Finch shook his head. Reese frowned at that.

“Well, I’ll be out of your way in just a moment.”

Finch went to hang up his jacket and turned to look at the other man.  “John.”

“Finch, please, let’s just forget it.”

He watched Reese through his glasses, really studied him.  His eyes were red, but not especially bloodshot.  His speech was a little slower, but all the signs were there that he was probably just sobering up from last nights bender.  Finch clucked his tongue and went to put the kettle on.  He returned with two aspirin and full mug of coffee.

John took them, begrudgingly thanking Harold as he knocked them back.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t answer you yesterday,” and Reese scoffed at that, “But I’d thank you to believe me when I tell you, I want to talk about it more.”

“Do you?” John said and gave Finch the kind of look that was trying to be playful but couldn’t betray its darker undertones.  “Well, good for you.”

“John?”

Reese shook his head and got up.  He took his coat and walked out, without saying another word.  Finch sighed and sat down.  He tapped his earwig and John picked up.  “Clever of you to walk away, knowing I couldn’t keep pace.”

Reese sighed, but there was something more relaxed now.  “I’m sorry, Harold, I never should have said anything.”

“Of course, you should have.  I’m glad you did, John.”

Finch could practically hear him bite his lip.

“I didn’t handle it well.”  He continued.  “I honestly wasn’t expecting…” Finch pinched his nose.  “I’m, what most people refer to as, rather thick, romantically speaking. Someone basically has to hit me over the head repeatedly to show me their interest.  I was never going to see it without your mentioning it.”

Reese sighed, “I just naturally assumed you were uninterested.”

“I am plenty interested, Mr. Reese, that does not factor into it.”

“What?”

“I mean, it does factor into _it_ but not into this.  I… I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Remind me,” Reese said, sounding like he was walking faster, “What, exactly, it is you hired me to do?”

“This is different.”

“Is it?”

“Yes,” Finch said, unwilling to back down, when suddenly he had another call.  “Hang on.”

“Harold?” Carter’s voice came through, somewhat sultry and low, as she sighed and purred his name.

Finch’s body seemed to respond to it on it’s own, but he closed his eyes to try and focus.  “Now really isn’t the time, Detective.”

“Oh, I think it’s the perfect time,” Carter seemed to be checking something and then came back to the line.  “Are you and John talking it out?”

Finch blinked a few times.  “Trying to, yes.”

“Good, put me through.”

“What?”

“Just do it, Finch.”

He did.

*

“Um, Mr. Reese, Detective Carter has something to talk to us both about.  I’ve added her to the call.”  He could hear Reese stop walking. 

“D-Detective.”

Finch cleared his throat.  “What can we do for you?”

“Well, boys, it’s not so much what you can do for me… But what I can do for you,” and she let out a groan neither man had heard up to this point.  “Please, let me do this for you,”

Reese made a whimpering sound and hastily added, “Finch, I’m coming back, be there in a moment.”

Finch wasn’t sure what to say, but what came out was “Cf course, Mr. Reese… hurry.”

“Harold, why don’t you take out that device you have and put it on.” Carter’s voice came through so sweetly. 

Finch stammered, “I’m sure I don’t know what you’re referring to –”

“Finch, please, the time for coyness is behind us,” Reese said, as Finch could hear honking.  He must be running in front of traffic to get back.

“As you wish, Detective,” and he heard Reese groan this time.  Finch opened the desk where he kept the Hot Octopuss vibrator and undid his pants.  A small amount of lubricant was needed, but he was very ready to slide in.  “I’m not sure about the range on that remote,” Finch said, closing his eyes and waiting.

“I wouldn’t worry about that, Finch,” came Reese’s voice from the doorway, and suddenly Finch could feel the pulse between his legs the moment he looked over at the other man.  Reese subltly picked up his hand from his pocket and turned the knob again to make his point.

“Oh, Detective, you are a very bad woman,” Finch said, his head pressing into the back of the chair as Reese came to him, abandon clear on his face, and began to kiss him, never ones stopping the remote.  When Finch was gasping for air, Reese moved back, kissing and nuzzling is neck, but still with his thumb on the remote, ever increasing the pressure. 

Reese was pressed up against Finch, as much as was comfortable for both of them in that position. At some point, Finch could feel his throbbing erection against his leg, and set about fighting his way out of the haze of bliss, Finch put both hands on Reese’s face to get him to give eye contact, “Mr. Reese, What about you?”

“What about me, Harold?” and the pulsing between Finch’s legs increased.

Carter’s voice cut in, “Harold, let him do this for you.  He can be patient, can’t you boy?”

Reese whimpered and nodded. 

“That’s a good boy,” Carter said, laughing husky and low.

“This is… Quite unconventional…” Finch said, but he was gone, his face tightly controlled, his hands moving the device and then Reese’s hands helping as well.  He barely had time to grip the other man’s elbow and give a very harsh grunt before he came all over the other man’s trousers.  “I’m… I’m sorry, I couldn’t…” but Reese was hushing him and still kissing his neck. 

“It’s ok Harold, I love it, how do you feel.”

“Amazing,” he said, beaming at Reese.  “Now, you,” He said, standing swiftly without concern for his back and leg. 

“Finch, it’s ok, really I’m happy just being…”

“Boy, sit.”

And Reese sat down.

“Good boy, he’s all yours, Harold.”

Finch undressed Reese with skill and precision, down to his waist, ghosting kisses and tracing the lines of his body wherever he possibly could.  When Finch finally had to kneel down, Reese helped him, but then went back to letting him take the lead.  Reese was hard, and it didn’t take long for Finch to free him there as well, moving the mess he’d made out the way.  He looked up at Reese briefly, asking for permission, and Reese ran a thumb over her jaw, his face a perfect example of want.

“I know the call hasn’t died. Come on Harold, take care of the boy,” and with that final push, Finch locked Reese’s smooth long cock into his mouth, down to the hilt. 

For a while, he just licked and sucked gently, letting himself feel the fullness of Reese in his mouth.  It was exquisite to hear Reese moan and writhe above him, and when he eventually started to move, he knew it wouldn’t take long. 

He could hear Carter coaxing Reese, telling him small praises and sympathetic moans, “Not yet, easy boy, there’s a good boy, easy, you can do it.”

Every once in a while, he heard Reese answer, “I don’t know if I can.” And he would slow just a little, trying to take hints where he could.  Then finally he heard him say, “I can’t, please, please, Harold, let me,” and he sped up to the yes’s, and I love you, and this is perfection, cries of the other man as he spent himself in is mouth.  Reese cursed and bucked into him gently, trying not to move as much as possible, but shuddered over and over. 

Finch smiled around him, holding onto his cock for a time and letting Reese naturally pull back.  He dug into a pocket for a handkerchief and discreetly wiped his face.

“Hmm, you boys,” and they heard Carter in their ears begin wailing.  The two of them stared at each other as they listened to her cum hard, and screech into their ears.  “My… my boys…” she said after she caught her breath.  “That was wonderful.  I assume you both have a lot to talk about so I’ll leave it with you.  Don’t forget to drop me a line sometime again though.”

Still looking at each other, the two of them simultaneously turned off the call.

“What now?” Reese said, still catching his breath.

“Now?” Finch thought about it.  “Now everything changes…”


End file.
